


My Queen

by SparkleFics



Series: Rule My World [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, AU different profession, Alternative Universe - No Island, Arranged Marriage, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Mild Smut, Oliver Queen is a prince, royal au, royal family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleFics/pseuds/SparkleFics
Summary: Oliver Queen is the future king of Starling Kingdom, set to take the throne after his father steps down early. Robert wanted the chance to see his son rule. Though they are the royal family, Oliver and his sister Thea have grown up and had a rather normal life, or as normal they can have when they live secluded in the castle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea got stuck in my head and wouldn't go away...so here we go. I'm still not sure about it but I wrote it anyways.  
> This story is complete and it is short so I'll upload it after I check for mistakes.  
> Lemme know what you think in the comments.  
> Thanks.

Oliver Queen is the future king of Starling Kingdom, set to take the throne after his father steps down early. Robert wanted the chance to see his son rule. 

Though they are the royal family, Oliver and his sister Thea have grown up and had a rather normal life, or as normal they can have when they live secluded in the castle. Oliver and Thea both had private teachers, but Oliver insisted that if he was to take the throne he wanted to live a normal life for a little bit. 

So Oliver was allowed to go to college, but only because he’d be attending an university in Boston just like his best friend, Felicity. Felicity Smoak was the same age as Oliver and had grown up alongside him, save for the fact that she was a commoner. She was Donna Smoak’s daughter. Donna was his mother’s personal and favorite maid. They also lived in the castle with the royal family, only in a separate wing. 

Oliver and Felicity did everything together. They learned to walk, talk, read together and they were really good kids, at least she was. Oliver liked to push his limits to see just in how much trouble he could get. 

After their stint in college, after they turned 21, Oliver was allowed to pick his own staff. 

First on the list was his security detail, ex-military extraordinaire, Mr. Diggle.

Law consultant, Laurel Lance was a girl he dated secretly in college for about two weeks. While a relationship with her didn’t blossom a great friendship did, after he told her that he was a prince. She was more interested in the whole monarchy and the law aspect of it, she offered her help if he ever needed it. So hers was the first name that came to his mind when he was told he should have a law expert on his team. 

Last but certainly not least was his best friend, Felicity Smoak. Chief of staff and personal assistant to the prince. 

Felicity kept him in line, organized and up to date with his agenda. She basically ran his life, he was more than happy to comply, he trusted her. 

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It’d been a long and tiring day of training out in the sun, his arms and back muscles ached, Oliver asked Felicity to run him a bath so it’d be ready for when he was done with his royal training. 

When Oliver came into his bathroom suite he was not expecting to find Felicity taking his bath. He spotted her favorite flats by the door, her uniform, a little black dress, hung from the towel rack while her underwear sat neatly folded on the counter by the sink. At the edge of the tub was a towel and her soft pink robe. She’d dimmed the lights and lit some candles. And apparently she was so relaxed she didn’t notice him come in. 

Oliver felt like a creep for staring, but he couldn’t help himself. He’d always had a bit of a crush on her, probably since the first time he saw her wearing a two piece bathing suit back when they were 12. But now they’re grown ups and he knows it’s wrong to ogle his friend, especially when she is naked in his tub. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were—” he acted like he’d just come in.

“Oliver! Shit! Fuck! Shit!” Felicity freaked out and sank deeper underwater, bubbles splashing around and falling over the edge of the tub. 

Oliver walked over and handed her the towel, she looked up sheepishly at him. “Sorry.” She stood up and quickly unfolded the towel to cover her front, completely unaware that Oliver could see her entire naked and glorious backside through the vanity mirror that was now behind her. “I didn’t think you were coming, and I’d already prepped the bath and I didn’t want it to go to waste—”

It was so like her to do something like that. She never thought of Oliver as the prince, she never addressed him as ‘royal highness’ unless they were at a social outing or an official function, inside the castle she treated him like a normal guy. She always managed to keep him grounded, it provided a sense of normalcy he wasn’t allowed to have. 

“It’s okay.” Felicity had finally wrapped the towel around her and he could breathe normally again. “I’ll let you get dressed, it’s time for dinner anyways.”

“Right. I’ll be right out.” 

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

“Hey.” Felicity pops her head through the bathroom door. “You called for me?”

“Yeah, come on in.” Oliver signals her over to sit by the tub.

Felicity drags over the chair from the vanity and sits, pointedly avoiding looking down into the tub-even if the sight of Oliver taking a bubble bath is hilarious- which Oliver of course notices. 

“What’s up?”

“Training has been way tougher than I expected.” He says as he tries to rub away the knot that’s been growing on his left shoulder.

“Oh, well I can definitely shift some things around in your schedule. Wednesdays nights sound good? Want me to schedule an appointment with the masseuse?”

_Or you could give me the massage yourself._

“Oliver?” She waves her left hand over his face to get his attention back.

Oliver grabs her arm and pulls her closer, he proceeds to get a handful of bubbles and blows them on her face getting her glasses completely covered by the cool foamy bubbles.

“Oliver!” A squeal tumbles out from her followed by a laugh that makes her throw back her head thus exposing her neck.

He’s never been more tempted to suck on her neck than he is right now.

She tries to pull away to get the bubbles off her face, instead he pulls her even closer so she’s half leaning over him now. With one hand he takes off her glasses and puts them aside, Felicity just quiets down. He dips his hand in the warm water and begins to clean her face. 

She leans into his hand and closes her eyes humming happily. “Your hands are warm.” She comments and pouts her lips, tempting him once again.

He leans close to her face, close enough to feel her breaths fanning his face, “Your skin is so soft.” He says as he runs his thumb along her bottom lip. 

It is beyond him what is going on right now but one thing is clear: he wants her. 

“Felicity, I’m gonna kiss you now.” He announces, her breath hitches.

He leans in tentatively giving her a chance to pull away if she wanted to. Felicity’s lips curl up into a smile just before his lips connect with hers. It’s soft and exploratory the way they kiss each other. 

It’s not the first time they’ve kissed though.

_They were each other’s first kisses back when they were 10. It was all Felicity’s idea. She’d seen it on a movie, a group of kids play a game with a bottle. She explained that the point of the game was to kiss each other. Oliver didn’t see anything wrong with that, even though it meant kissing his best friend-which was supposed to be weird but it wasn’t._

Kissing her now was way different, good different.

They kiss tenderly, softly for a couple of minutes. But it’s not enough for Oliver. He is hungry for more. He pulls her closer as he dips his tongue into her mouth and she moans then protests, she can’t get any closer because the edge of the tub is already pressing into her abdomen.

Oliver finally breaks the kiss and stands in the tub. Felicity stares up at him, her eyes roam over his sculpted body. From his broad shoulders to his pecs, following all the way down is ab muscles and the deep V that dips down into his swim trunks he was wearing-Thank god he wasn’t naked because she was not ready for that image. Her eyes also note the huge tent over his bulge. He picks Felicity up from the chair and gets her into the tub with him.  

“Oliver. What are we doing?” 

He doesn’t say anything back instead he gently pulls her down with him into the water not bothering with taking off her dress or her shoes for that matter. “Come here.” He crooks his finger calling her over.

She goes, the second she is in arm’s reach he grabs her hips and pulls her up on to his lap. He takes the opportunity to kiss her neck, instinctively Felicity’s hands go to the control panel on the wall and dims the lights.

The sounds in the room are rendered to moans, heavy breathing and sloshing water. Water’s gone cold but they are still going at it, making out and desperately grinding on each other. 

After a while Oliver pulls the plug and drains the tub. He stands up and helps Felicity to her feet. He pulls Felicity’s dress up over her head, his fingers outlining her figure. Grabbing a couple of towels he wraps Felicity up in one and proceeds to dry her hair.

“You owe me new panda flats.” She looks up at him when he’s done with her hair. He looks down at her so softly, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

“Noted.” He chuckles and plants a kiss on her lips then leans his forehead against hers. “I-um. Can you clear Wednesday nights from now on? I would like to spend more time with you. Like this. I mean, if you want to?”

“Yeah, I can totally make that happen.”

* * *

 

Oliver escorts her out to his room and rummages through his drawers in search of pajamas for her. He pulls out a white silk pajama shirt that he hates and never wears because he thinks the silk is a little too much. Felicity nods her head in thanks and without much preamble turns her back to him and strips off her bra first and puts on the shirt then drops her panties too. She takes them back to the bathroom where she left her dress and her now ruined shoes. 

When she comes back out from the bathroom Oliver has already put on some underwear and sweatpants. He lays in bed watching her nervously toy around with the hem of the shirt. He summons her to join him in bed she hesitates but complies. She quickly gets under the covers and he pulls her closer to cuddle her. 

Felicity curls up into his embrace resting her head on his bare chest. He runs a hand ever so slightly over her hair and brushes his lips to her forehead. In return she plants a kiss on his chest, and another up to his collarbone. Soon enough she is trailing kisses on his neck, lightly nipping and biting his skin. 

“Felicity.”

“Oliver.” She moans back breathlessly. “Get under the covers. Now.”

He does as she commands. This time it’s her who climbs on top of him. He grabs her hips and slowly grinds her down on his erection. “You are so beautiful."

Felicity grabs his face and plants a wet kiss on his mouth. He tongues her the moment she opens her mouth against his lips. His hands roam up over her back and down to her luscious bottom. He is straining against his pants when she starts running her hands over his body down to the drawstrings in the front of his pants. 

Oliver grabs her hand and halts her movement. “We shouldn’t start something we can’t finish.”

“That’s okay, you can finish in my hands.” She mutters at his lips. 

“Well then, ladies first.”

He flips them over and starts off by kissing her lips all the while unbuttoning her shirt slowly. 

“Hmm, such a gentleman,” she coos.

He parts the silk shirt to reveal her body-it is like nothing he’d imagined. She is petite, but her body is all grown up, all natural woman. Her breasts are small enough to fit in his hands, her skin is so soft and delicate- like her- though her stomach is tight it is not toned just like her thighs. 

He runs a finger down her abdomen and slowly makes his way down where he knows she needs him. When he finally reaches his destination he finds her wet. Her hips jerk up in search for more than just a touch. He lays halfway on his side halfway on top of her, he parts her legs and tucks her right leg between his, making sure she stays open for him. 

With one hand he caresses her pussy, with the other he teases her nipples. She is overtaken by the sensations, the contrast between the way he kisses her- hard- and the way he touches her- gently. All she can do is moan and fist the sheets until her knuckles turn white. 

He lets her be as loud as she wants after all he’s got his own wing of the castle to himself. Plus it’s such a turn on watching her go off, the sweet sounds coming out of her egg him on. Soon enough he’s got a finger inside her, pumping it in and out and coming back out to rub her clit. 

She comes with his name on her lips. She breathes and pants heavily until she finally comes down. She smiles up at him and finally does something with her hands, she grabs his face and gives him the most sensuous, sinful and wet kiss ever. 

“Fuck. You’re really good at that.” She gasps out when she pulls back.

He’s thankful of he assurance, he’s only ever done that for a girl before. 

Oliver is traditional like that, because he’s a prince he is not allowed to date let alone have flings or casual sex- which is why he kept his thing with Laurel a secret. He is supposed to be celibate up to his wedding, also he isn’t allowed to get married to a commoner, yet another reason things ended with Laurel. But with Felicity is different, he doesn’t want to just be with her he wants a future with her. 

And that’s an issue he needs to consult with Laurel. There must be some loophole, an exception that can benefit him and allow him to marry a commoner. 

But that’s kind of a heavy conversation for right now. They haven’t really talked about what it is they’re doing or how it’ll affect their friendship. 

Felicity climbs up on top of him and pushes him down on the mattress. He is back to the present and he couldn’t be more glad at the sight of beautiful, naked Felicity on top of him trying to yank his pants down. When she does manage to get them off she gasps out a ‘wow’. 

Apparently he is big, really big.

Felicity licks him up from his abs until she reaches his lips. The moment she squeezes the head of his cock he is about ready to come. He holds off for a couple of minutes but he doesn’t last more than five before he is going off. He pulls Felicity down and crushes her to his chest not caring that he’s getting her all sticky with the mess on his abdomen. 

They doze off for a while and Oliver wakes up with Felicity still curled up on his chest. He feels kind of grossed out with their bodily fluids sticking to them so he wakes her up and together they head over to the shower. 

They stand together under the spray as the room steams up just like their sweet kisses have. Felicity seems to be fond of his hair pulling it back from where it flops on his forehead.

“I’m gonna need you to start buying me some condoms.” He says out of the blue.

Felicity laughs. “Okay. At least now I know what size you’re gonna need. Big ones.”  

 

\-----End Chapter 1-----

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity get closer. They reveal secrets to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm impressed with the response to this story. I was not expecting it.   
> Cool beans. :)  
> Sorry, This one is way shorter.

Felicity did manage to get him some condoms but they haven’t had a chance to use them. Oliver’s been hard at work with his training and when he’s not training he is attending some stupid ball or some function he’d rather not be at. They’ve barely spent time with each other outside of their roles, let alone had a chance to really talk about what’s going on between them. Only on Wednesday nights he’s been able to sneak out early from dinner to get a couple of minutes with Felicity. 

It’s been frustrating to say the least. 

Oliver contacted Laurel a couple of days after he and Felicity had their _thing_. He didn’t go into details with Laurel, he simply presented her a hypothetical situation. But Laurel is damn good at her job and of course she saw right through him. 

“Your highness—”

“Laurel you know I hate that. I’ve told you a million times, call me Oliver.”

Laurel chuckles nervously over the phone. “Sorry, Oliver. I called to update you on what you asked me to look into. Well, there is nothing that I could do for you—"

“It’s no big deal. I mean I was just enquiring. You know, hypothetically.” He brushed it off like it didn’t mean anything.

“But if you talked to your father, I’m sure he could be of more help. Plus he knows Felicity, I seriously doubt that your father or your mother could find you a better match.” When Oliver stays silent on the line Laurel continues, “What? You didn’t think I noticed? Oliver you are a terrible liar, that’s going to make you a great king one day.”

“How did you know?”

“Oliver you are so transparent. You’re in love with her. My official advice is: talk to your parents and be honest with them and Felicity about your feelings. Good bye, Oliver.”

He didn’t get a chance to respond before Laurel hung up the phone.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Two weeks later**

Oliver was having a fitting of his coronation suit. The coronation ceremony was at least a month away but there were so many details to go over, it required a lot of preparation and rehearsals and fittings. 

Plus, now the pressure to find a bride for him was intense. 

He’d turned down a lot of prospective brides his mother had lined up. It was preposterous, Moira had handed him at least a dozen of dossiers with profiles on the eligible bachelorettes. And because Felicity was his assistant, she went wherever he went, of course she was present when Moira presented him with the profiles. He wanted to crawl into a hole. He couldn’t dare look her way, too afraid to see if she looked heartbroken or worse to see that it didn’t bother her the least. 

It was time he had a talk with his parents.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Oliver and Felicity were on their way to his room to iron out some details on his agenda. The second Felicity closed the door he heard the lock engaging with a soft click. Next thing he knew she had him thrown in the sofa at the end of his bed. She fell on top of him, pressing her soft curves to his hard body. 

He could get used to her bossing him around especially behind closed doors.

Grabbing a handful of his hair she pushed his head back and devoured his lips. “You look so hot with your suits on!” She yanked his hair again, he groaned in response. “And this beard thing you got going on right now…so. _Hot_. I hate it when you shave.”

“Didn’t know you had a thing for beards.” He chuckles out, his deep growly voice unrecognizable even to his own ears.

“Neither did I…but then again you make anything look sexy.”

“Nothing is sexier than you in your little black dresses. And this,” he thumbs her lower lip, “your lips, they are to die for.”

Eventually he gets rid of Felicity’s dress-and her new shoes. She voices her delight at taking his clothes off. As things progress they move to the bed where things get heated. They begin exploring their naked bodies for the first time. Felicity is breathing heavily in short breaths when she asks him to slow down. “I don’t mean to ruin the moment but I know where things are going- and I so want to- but I have to tell you something.”

He looks back at her in nervous expectation. He hopes she hasn’t changed her mind about what they’ve been doing, the last thing he wants is for her to regret their moments together. “What is it?” He rubs her belly hoping to provide her with some comfort. 

“I-I-I’ve never done this before.” She whispers as she pulls up the comforter over her head.

“Felicity,” He speaks from outside her bubble she doesn’t make a sound so he gets under the covers with her. “there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Hey, look at me.” He gently cradles her face making her turn back to him. “I’ve never done this before either. We can do this together.” He grabs her hand and entwines their fingers. “I’d like to do this with you.” He says pointedly dropping a kiss on her hand.

“Really?” She stares up at him incredulously.

“Yes. Do you want to?” 

“Yes.”

_Good._

A knock on the door startles them. “Master Oliver, I’m sorry to bother you at this time but I’ve got your laundry here.”

It was no other than Felicity’s mother. Oh god.

“I’ll be there in a second Donna!” Oliver yelled back. “Go hide in the bathroom I’ll get rid of your mother.”

Felicity was petrified and so embarrassed Oliver practically had to push her into the bathroom. He sat her down on the chair in front of the vanity and wrapped a towel over her shoulders. She sat and stared as he opened the faucet and wet his hair. He wrapped a towel around his hips and grabbed a smaller one for his hair. 

Running the small towel through his hair Oliver opened the door to let Donna in. “Sorry for making you wait. I was just coming out of the shower.” Oliver stood back and let Donna in. He spotted Felicity’s dress on the couch so he practically ran over there and sat on it, he pushed her shoes out of sight under the couch.

“Don’t worry, Master Oliver.” Donna said as she stepped inside the room and headed straight for the closet. Donna put away his clothes and was on her way out. 

Crisis averted. 

Felicity poked her head from the bathroom. “That was close.”

\---------End Chapter 2-------

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity spend more time together. Oliver talks to Moira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys didn't think I would leave you hanging did you? Here's chapter 3.

They finally did it. They had sex. 

It was so hot. 

After Donna left they got back in bed. They started kissing again and Felicity asked Oliver if he still wanted to have sex with her. Of course he did.

Even though it was new territory for both of them they instinctively knew what to do. Sweet kisses turned into wet and hungry, desperate ones. Their light touches, once innocent were now teasing, demanding.

Felicity freaked out at the last minute. Oliver had a condom on- had it been up to him he would’ve gone without it but Felicity insisted- and was inches away from entering her when she stopped him. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. It’s just- what if you don’t fit in there?”

Oliver chuckled and caressed her cheek, “’Licity, it’s going to fit.”

Oliver could tell she wasn’t convinced he told her they could stop. They didn’t have to do this if they weren’t ready. Felicity assured him she was ready, just scared. He offered to do something to get her ready.

He started slowly with one finger inside her. He pumped his finger slowly in and out of her entrance. Teasing her clit a little bit to get her aroused but not over the edge. Felicity rocked her hips upwards, he retreated. 

Then he came back in with two fingers.

“Oh!” 

Oliver slowed down again letting her get used to the sensation of feeling full. He feels her start to unravel and slowly eases out of her. 

“Don’t stop! Why’d you stop?” she gasps out. “Get back in there!!”

Oliver doesn’t say anything he just kisses her. First her lips, then her neck. She’s moaning out his name. The sight of her under him, naked and moaning is enough to get him off but he wants to be inside her for that. He lines himself up to her entrance, “Felicity…are you ready?”

“Yeah.” She grabs his hands and entwines their fingers as he slowly inches his way inside her. When she shows some discomfort he eases back a bit and she lets him know when it’s okay to keep going.  

Felicity pulls him down and throws her arms around his shoulders. A mess of moans in the air as Oliver crushes his body on top of Felicity’s. Her curves feel amazing, she’s so warm and responsive. He inches down to suck on her neck, it sparks something in her. He can feel it in the way she scratches at his back, trying to grab onto something, he feels her start to flutter around him. 

He grunts out her name.  

“Oh god, Oliver!” She palms his ass and urges him to go faster. She’s so close she just needs a push.  

Oliver grinds down against her, hitting a sweet spot that makes both of them frantic. They grunt, grind, moan until they fall over the edge. Together.  

“You’re amazing.” He kisses her lips once they’ve come down.

Felicity lies blissfully under him, a smile appears on her face. “Incredible.” She murmurs.   

They both groan when Oliver pulls out. “Come on, let’s go get cleaned up.” Oliver says and they make their way to the bathroom, where he fills the tub with warm water. He adds a mixture of bath salts and essential oils that he knows are Felicity’s favorites. 

Felicity steps first into the tub while Oliver disposes of the condom. He dims the lights and puts on some light music and steps into the tub. Felicity cozies up to his side but he pulls her over to sit in front of him, her back to his front. Oliver pulls her hair to the side, drops a kiss on her cheek and begins to rub her shoulders. She slumps down against his chest after a while. 

“You’re uncharacteristically quiet. Everything okay?” Oliver asks.

She turns around in his arms, “I don’t regret a single moment that I’m with you, moments like these.” 

Oliver can actually feel his heart speed up so quickly and so hard he’s afraid it’ll give out on him. The way he feels about her, the past couple of weeks they’ve been sneaking around and having make out sessions like a couple of teenagers, but Oliver knows the way he feels about her- having her like this, a couple of hours a week. In secret, it’s not enough. He needs her, craves her. He wishes he could have more of it, forever.   

“Come here, baby.” He pulls her back to him, pecking her lips. “Neither do I. I’m grateful we could share this.” 

Felicity sleeps over that night between his arms and in the comfort of his bed. She insisted that staying over was not a good idea but when Oliver told her he just wanted to wake up next to her, she just about melted in the spot and gave in.  

When they wake up together the next morning neither of them can believe that it really happened. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At his request Felicity arranged a meeting for Oliver with his mother. It was a private matter so it was just him and Moira in the room talking. His mother was a bit puzzled as to the reason he wanted to meet. He told her he wanted to discuss his future as king, he could use some insight.

Oliver told her all his plans- including how to gentrify The Glades, which she thought were brilliant. He also shared his hopes and dreams of someday being a father. But then she asked if that meant he’d finally picked a bride. 

He shook his head and grabbed the phone and called Felicity to ask her to bring them some tea. 

“Oliver, what is wrong with the bachelorettes?”

Felicity is not one of them.

“Nothing… I’ll talk to dad about this. Maybe I’ll be the first single king Starling’s ever seen.” Oliver half joked, Moira always hated when he commented things like that. 

Thank God for Felicity Smoak! She came in with their tea just in time. 

She behaves professionally, as always sticking with the pleasentries and curtsies in front of the queen. She immediately tends to Moira while Oliver tunes everything out, fantasizing about a future with Felicity. 

Felicity hands him his cup, their hands softly touching in the exchange. “Thanks, honey.”

Felicity looks at him with wide eyes and pink cheeks as he realizes what he just said. In the background Moira stares alert and amused by the pair. “I mean,” he cleared his throat, “can I get some honey? I think my throat is getting a little sore.”

“Sure, Honey, coming right up.” Felicity snickered to herself. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After a particular long day Oliver is relaxing in his bed, reading a book trying to keep himself busy. He’s already talked with his mother about what it is that he wishes for the future. He wanted to confess to his mother about his feelings for Felicity but he knew she wouldn’t understand. Moira and Robert had an arranged marriage and they were lucky enough to fall for each other. Oliver knew it’d be impossible for him to fall for another woman that wasn’t Felicity.  

Oddly enough Felicity storms into his room and without a word locks the door and jumps onto his bed. She curls up against his side. He doesn’t drop the book, in fact he barely even reacts at her being in his room. He simply extends his arm and her head goes automatically to his chest, her arms go around his torso. 

He nuzzles her hair and asks, “Rough day?”

She sighs, “Not really, just tired. I wanted to come see you before I go to bed.”

“You’ve been with me the entire day.” He comments. “Was it not enough?”

“Not nearly.” She snaps back, he kisses her forehead. 

He gives up on the book he was reading because as long as Felicity is in the room he can’t concentrate. Having her there, come to him, warms his heart. It makes him want her even more. Oliver knows he has to talk to his father. Now more than ever because his feelings for Felicity aren’t going away.

Felicity’s soft hands caress his cheeks, “Hey, where’d you go?”

“Nowhere.” He smiles back at her and notices she has taken her glasses off and her hair is loose- just the way he likes it. Also she’s not wearing any make up and she’s not wearing her uniform, she’s wearing a nightgown with silk pajama pants. Most of her body is covered up except for her arms but to Oliver she’s never looked sexier. 

Oliver invites Felicity to get under the covers with him, not a second later they’re devouring each other. Soon they’re naked, she’s on top with Oliver’s tongue mapping out her breasts. He toys with her nipples, sucking and licking them. He runs his hands up her arms and back, in a smooth move he shifts them bringing her legs around his hips. She moans when she feels him hard underneath her. He groans when she rocks her hips a little. 

“Oliver,” she sighs. “Put a condom on and fuck me already!”

He doesn’t hesitate and does as he’s told. He grabs her hips and lowers her down on him. “Baby, I’m gonna take my time with you.” He remarks with a nip to her lower lip. “You deserve to be made love. This perfect body was made to be worshiped. Tonight it’s just you and me.”

“Ahhh. Oliver, oh god!” 

Their eyes meet and something in her snaps, She’s rocking up and down, swiveling her hips, taking as much of him as she can in. His hands go to her hips to try and control their rhythm. 

It is so hot to have her like this, to feel her lose herself in him. 

She reaches for his hands, needing something to hold on to. 

“Look at me, baby. I wanna see your eyes.”

She looks down at him, he feels her body’s reaction fluttering around him.

“That’s it, baby. Look at me. I’m right here with you.”

“Oliver, I think I- I—” 

“Yes!” Oliver rocks against her, meeting her thrusts. 

She is frantic now. She leans down closer and grabs his face with both hands, rocking her hips, locking eyes with him. He stares back at her, delighted to see her get to the edge. They are both so close.

Felicity starts to clamp down on him. “O-O-O-li-ver! Oh god!”

“Felicity!” He grounds out when her inner walls squeeze him so deliciously. Felicity comes undone for him, he follows. She drops her lips to his as they continue to rock through their intense orgasm. They gorge on each other until Oliver’s gone soft inside her. 

They grab a quick shower and kiss a little more before Felicity heads back to her room. 

Oliver softly cradles her face and drops sweet short kisses on her lips. “I loved waking up with you beside me but you were right. I was incredibly selfish to ask you to stay. I don’t want to get you in trouble.” Though something tells him they’re already there. 

“I know.” She pouts. “And for the record I wanted to stay. So you’re not the only one who’s selfish. I’ll see you tomorrow, honey.”

\-----End Chapter 3------

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is a dink (and I love him for it), he finally talks with his father. Amen, Hallelujah!

Hoping to have better luck with his father, Oliver runs his sweaty hands over his trousers while waiting in his father’s study for him. He’s a little nervous because wants to be clear, unlike he was with his mother, that this is about his feelings for Felicity- a woman he legally can’t have unless he declines his right to the throne. But his father’s a romantic so he hopes he’ll understand.   

“Son, Good Morning.”

“Morning, father.” Oliver waits until his father sits down to take a seat himself. “I don’t mean to take up much of your time but this is about official—” Oliver had this whole speech ready to go about how Felicity isn’t just 'the help', she’s always been his everything but he doesn’t get to use it.

“Yes, you can marry Felicity.” His father says straight to the point. Oliver gapes at his father. “Laurel gave me a heads up weeks ago when you called with a ‘hypothetical situation’. It gave me just enough time to shift some things around and change the law.”

“You changed the law? Wait! You _approve_ of me and Felicity?!” He can’t help but be shocked, he expected at least a little resistance to the idea. 

“Yes to both. Oliver, I don’t pretend to tell you how to live your life, that law was way too old anyways. Your mother and I were lucky enough to fall in love even in an arranged marriage. I wanted to give you- and our future rulers- the chance to fall in love. To have a say in your life, it’s burden enough to be born into this, all these responsibilities and duties, I wanted you to have some normalcy in your life.” He says with a tender smile and rounds his desk to hug his son. “And if that’s with Felicity…your mother and I couldn’t be more proud, she’s quite the remarkable young lady. Moira and I agree on this, we couldn’t find you a better suitor for your heart and this kingdom.”

“Thank you, father. And I am proud of have been given the privilege to serve and rule this kingdom.”

“I always knew we’d be having this conversation though I have to admit that I expected it would have come way earlier in life. Maybe when you were a teenager- even when you went off to college, I thought you’d see the light.” Robert says as he pulls back from their embrace and goes back to his desk, rummaging through it’s drawers. 

“Better late than never… I guess.” Oliver stares in confusion at his father. “What are you doing?”

“Looking for something I’ve been meaning to- Here it is!” His father walks back over to him with a small forest green velvet box. Oliver gulps audibly because he knows what’s inside that box. “It was your grandmother’s ring. I was going to give it to you when you picked one of the eligible bachelorettes and you already have.”

“Here, take it.” Robert pushes the box onto Oliver’s hand. “When the right time comes along you’ll know and you’ll be ready.”

“Oh wow. I am so- I-I-…Thank you so much.”

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That box seems to be burning a hole into his pocket. It might as well weight a ton. Oliver’s been waiting for the right time to propose to Felicity and tonight seems perfect, if not to propose then at least he can talk to her about being able to actually date her and maybe have a future with her. He can’t wait anymore so he sneaks into the south wing of the castle to find her in her room.

She’s finishing getting dressed, adjusting her halter blue dress that shows off her shoulder and is molded to her curves. She looks stunning, breathtaking…and nervous?

“Hey, beautiful.”

“Oliver!” she brings a hand over to her chest to control her erratic heart. She spots him behind her leaning against her dresser. “You scared me!”

Oliver chuckles but he’s too distracted by what she’s wearing and how she looks- which is good, but maybe _too_ good? He needs to know where she’s going because he doesn’t remember having something on his agenda. Was she going somewhere without him?

“What are you doing? And what are you wearing?”

“Getting dressed—”

“Yeah, I see that.” He interjects.

“Duke Raymond of the Palms asked me out to dinner.” The words hang in the air and Oliver feels like he’s been punched in the stomach.

_And she said yes?!_

“Oh.” Is all he can say.

“Yeah, I didn’t know how to say ‘not interested', but 'I’m-kind-of-sleeping-with-the-prince’ doesn’t really roll off the tongue.” She bitterly says fixing her lipstick. 

Oliver laughs dryly and stalks closer. The thought of her going out with any other guy that isn’t him burns him with insane jealousy. He frames her face with both hands and kisses her, for the first time outside of the privacy of his room, out in the open where anyone could see them. Of course he doesn’t care if anyone sees, in fact he’d liked it if they were to be found out. Besides it’s not frowned upon now that his father changed the law, but Felicity doesn’t know that. 

And now here she is getting ready to go out with a man who’s not him and Oliver can’t handle it. He is kissing her so hard, so hungrily. He tongues her intensely it’s borderline obscene. He wants her to know that she belongs to him, that they belong to each other. She is his just like he is hers. He nips at her bottom lip one last time before pulling back to look at her. 

“Don’t have fun with him.” Oliver growls out.

She stares angrily at the floor running her fingers on the corner of her lips, trying to fix her lipstick. Even though she responded to his kiss she looks mad. Maybe at him, maybe at herself. He doesn’t get to find out because he steps out of the room without giving her a chance to say anything.   

He doesn’t sleep that night. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Oliver asked Diggle to escort Felicity for the night, after he assured him he wouldn’t need him that night.    

Around midnight Mr. Diggle dropped by to tell him that they’ve made it home safely. 

\----END CHAPTER 4----

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has things to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love conclusions. I'm very proud of this little story. It came to me while I was taking a bubble bath (lol) and it basically wrote itself. Amazing! It only took me a couple of hours to sort out the plot and a couple of days to actually write it. It was quite an experience to write the smutty bits, especially over breafast or on the flight back home- a kid was sitting beside me, he was asleep but it kinda freaked me out.  
> Anyways, here's the final chapter.  
> Thanks for reading (:

The next morning Oliver can’t wait anymore. He has to talk to Felicity. He is getting ready for the day when she bursts through his bathroom door. There is no ‘Good morning, Oliver’ or any kind of greeting. 

“I have never cared that you’re next in line for the throne. And I’ve never had any issues with taking orders from you, I accepted this job when you offered it to me. But last night you crossed a line.”

“Felicity—”

She moves from her spot by the door and steps right in front of him, with squared shoulders and her head held high- demanding attention and respect. 

_Like a queen_ he thinks. 

“No! Don’t ‘Felicity’ me.” She mocks him. “I’m talking and you’re listening!” 

He sees it now, she is _infuriated_. Her eyes are focused on him, they shine more intensely than ever. It’s turning him on like crazy because he’s never seen her talk like this, so crazed, wildly- almost viciously. The authority in her voice suits her. Felicity giving commands is not something he hasn’t seen before but the way she speaks to him is no different than when she’s giving orders to his staff, except she’s not rough on them. He likes that she has that edge, that she’s not afraid to go toe-to-toe with him. 

“What you did last night was out of line. We’re friends- who happen to have insane chemistry and sex- but that doesn’t give you the right to tell me what I’m allowed to do or not to do.” She pokes his naked chest pointedly. “First, you kiss me like _that_ , then you tell me not to have fun on my date. You proceed to leave my room without any explanation. And then you have the audacity to send your security detail to spy on me!”

He grabs her face again and kisses her exactly like the way he did the night before. But she pushes him off. 

“Can I talk now?” He asks, she only nods her head as she avoids his gaze by staring at his neck.

“I apologize for upsetting you. I only meant to keep you safe, that’s why I sent Diggle to look out for you.” He grabs her chin and tips her face so she’s looking at him. “I apologize for getting jealous, I however won’t ever apologize for kissing you.” He proves his point by leaning down and dropping a kiss on the corner of her mouth. She shivers in response. 

“Felicity, I want to be clear on something. You and I- it’s not just sex for me.”

She groans and walks out to his room, he follows. “You can’t say things like that. How am I supposed to get on with my life knowing that I can’t have you? You don’t know how much it kills me that I love you, that we can’t have a future together. How am I supposed to accept that?” She huffs out, her voice trembling a little at the end. She takes a seat on the couch at the end of his bed. 

“You don’t.” He kneels in front of her. “Felicity, I love you, for about a million reasons. One of them being that you don’t just accept things. ‘You fight for the things that matter’ you taught me that.”

“That’s sweet, Oliver, but that doesn’t change anything. We still can’t be together."

“Actually, we can.” Oliver gets up and goes to his bedside table. He grabs his grandmother’s ring and resumes his position at Felicity’s feet. “I talked to my father about him making an exception for me, for us. I didn’t even need to ask, he’d already changed the law for me, and our future generations. I can marry whoever I want. But there is only one girl- _woman_ , I want. Need by my side.”

With shaky hands Felicity grabs his face and leans down to brush her lips to his forehead. Tears spill from her eyes as Oliver keeps talking and presents her with a little green velvet box.

“Felicity Megan Smoak, my best friend, my everything, my always. Will you grant me, and the Starling Kingdom, the honor to be my wife? Will you be my Queen?”    

She cries freely now. Unable to control herself, she jumps down from the couch and kneels with him. She doesn’t say anything, just cries as she hugs him. Burying her head in his chest her tears continue to spill so he hugs her tighter to him cradling her head with one hand. 

She finally whispers “Yes.”

Oliver pulls back to slide the ring on her finger. He hadn’t noticed that he was nervous and he too had shed some tears. It’s her turn now to console him, she brushed his tears away. “I love you so much, Oliver. You make me feel so happy and complete.” She strokes his beard-he’d been growing it for her- and presses her lips against his.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 Oliver misses out on breakfast that morning for the best reason. He’s too busy making love to his fiancée.

They lay in bed running their hands up each other’s body with a new sense of belonging. They’re enjoying themselves in a post-coital bliss full of warmth, happiness and love. Felicity lays facedown, naked on his chest humming while Oliver runs his fingers through her hair.  

He mumbles something to her. 

“What was that?” She asks.

“I was just wondering…”

“Wondering what?” She lifts her head up to look at him.

“I’m just curious here… what did you do on your date?”

“Ugh. Don’t remind me!” She groans out and drops her forehead on his chest again. “Mr. Palmer took me to this boring business dinner. I wanted to stab my eyes out with the butter knife. And there was the fact that I also couldn’t stop talking about you. By the end of the night Mrs. Jones wanted to talk business with you—By the way, you have a 10’ o clock with the Jones today.”

Oliver smiles brightly at her. 

“What?”

“You never cease to amaze me.” He pulls back the covers, “Come on, we have things to do. I believe my assistant mentioned something about a meeting. Plus we have to announce our engagement.” 

“Right. But first, breakfast. Then the Jones, you have a packed day I think the engagement will have to wait until dinner. Monday’s family dinner, so.”

“Perfect. Make sure Raisa sets you a spot at the table, you’ll eat with us tonight.” Oliver smiles as it hits him that he can have Felicity at the dinner table from now on. 

This is real. 

It is happening.

She seems to be having the same realization because she’s frozen in the spot, in her underwear about to put her dress back on but she can’t. Oliver walks over, also half dressed, and grabs her dress and helps her in it. “Don’t worry, baby. We can go tell my parents right now, well once we’re dressed.” He says pulling on the zipper in the back of Felicity’s dress. 

“I can’t believe you proposed.” She says in amazement. 

“I can’t believe you said yes.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” 

 

\----------THE END----------


End file.
